emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1564 (11th June 1991)
Plot Chris apologises to Kathy for their exchange of words yesterday but she throws it back in his face telling him he's never had to work for anything. Zoe is amused to get one over on Eric as he pays her for her car. Joe is amused as Sarah struggles to catch her first sheep to sheer. Eric informs Alan it is his birthday and shows off his present to himself - Zoe's car. He goes to take Alan out for a spin but the car fails to start. Chris offers to be the one to take the risk for insurance scam, insisting he wants to take responsibility for something. Frank is still having second thoughts about the entire plan. Rachel is taken aback by everyone's generosity as Annie sets up for her engagement barbecue. She tells Zoe she feels the wedding plans are moving too fast. Zoe warns her that she needs to throw herself into university life or she'll regret it. Elsa is annoyed when Kathy recruits Nick for the tombola at the fete, realising she'll be stuck with Alice. Zoe assures Archie she will return to Beckindale one day. He gives Zoe a cassette tape he made that he thinks she'd like. She calls him a lovely man and he's clearly still smitten on her. Nick gives Jack and Joe a piece of his mind at the barbecue over dragging Elsa off to the pub the previous night. They're insulted but keep her secret. Sarah walks in on Dolly crying. She tells Sarah she regrets marrying Matt and she wonders if she ever truly thought of him as more than a friend. Joe and Jack confront Elsa on her lies to Nick and warn her against telling white lies in the future. Rachel confesses her doubts over the wedding to Sarah, concerned she doesn't know if she wants to marry Michael. Sarah advises her to see how things pan out when she's at university. Elsa lashes out at Nick for trying to fight her battles for her and warns him that he doesn't own her. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Henry Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Samuel Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook *Mrs. Bates - Diana Davies *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Rachel's room, farmhouse kitchen and extension, field, exterior *Home Farm - Exterior, office and field *The Woolpack - Exterior Notes *Last appearance of Zoe Tate until 31st October 1991. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 7 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th December 2016. Memorable dialogue Annie Sugden: "I was just thinking, all those newlyweds through here and not one of them ended up happy. There was Jack and Pat, Matt and Dolly, Kathy and Jackie and now Joe..." Rachel Hughes: "Oh, him and mum will be alright. Anyhow, I thought you were a newlywed? Weren't you happy?" Annie Sugden: "At first. Jacob, he was... he was lazy and a drunk." Rachel Hughes: "I never knew." Annie Sugden: "You took your vows seriously in them days. For better or worse meant just that. Now commitment means nowt. Folk are all too ready to break their word." --- Dolly Skilbeck: "I just sat down for a minute and it all came flooding back. Me and Matt. He was a lovely man." Sarah Connolly: "Do you regret divorcing him?" Dolly Skilbeck: "I regret marrying him." Sarah Connolly: "Well, you had ten good years together. And you've got Sam. Dolly Skilbeck: "Yes, well, that's the only good thing that's come from it. But it doesn't stop me feeling that i-... well, it could have all been so different. If anyone should ask me about getting married, I... I'd say fine. But if there's the tiniest grain of doubt, don't do it. 'Cause a few years on that grain of doubt will have grown into a huge boulder." Sarah Connolly: "You mean you never really loved him?" Dolly Skilbeck: "Well, I thought I did. He was a good friend. Perhaps that's all it ever was, friends. Some people could settle for that. I couldn't." Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD